The Rescue of Cinderella Taylors Story
by Laureen
Summary: Written for my niece essentially... Please R


The Rescue of Cinderella: Taylor's Story  
Written by L. C. Guldbrandsen  
  
It was a warm summer night, and Taylor had been playing with her little brother Craig all day. She was tired, and nearly asleep. Starlight was shining through the window in her bedroom when she heard a weird noise coming from outside. Being a brave girl, Taylor decided to peek outside and see what it was. When she peeked out the window she couldn't believe what she saw!  
  
Outside her window, dressed in his very best princely outfit, was Prince Charming. Taylor rubbed at her eyes and looked out the window again, but he was still there. In fact, he was looking right at her. "Taylor, I need your help! Cinderella has been kidnapped by an evil ogre! Can you help me save her?"  
  
Taylor nodded and quietly left her room, being careful not to wake anyone up. When she made it outside, Prince Charming was waiting for her on a beautiful white horse. "We have to make it to the Enchanted Forest quickly." He said as he helped her up onto the horse behind him.  
  
The ride was quiet, and quick, ad soon they were at the Enchanted Forest where they had to continue their journey by foot. "What happened to Cinderella anyways?" Taylor asked the prince.  
  
"We were on vacation, and Cinderella had been waiting for me in our hotel room while I went to get some snacks. When I came back there was a note from the evil ogre Belinda saying that she had stolen my Princess and would never let her out of her tower. And the only person I could think of who can help me save Cinderella is you, Taylor. I'm so happy you agreed to come with me." Prince Charming said.  
  
As they were walking through the forest Taylor was looking around her. It really was enchanted. She could hear the squirrels talking to each other, and the birds singing love songs. She even saw some beautiful pictures woven by the spiders. One picture caught her attention when she noticed that there was a fairy stuck in the web. "Look Prince Charming! There's a fairy stuck in that web!" Taylor said as she started to untangle the fairy.  
  
When the fairy was free she looked up at Taylor and smiled. "Thank you for freeing me, your kindness will be rewarded. Here is a magic wand; with it you can do anything as long as you remain good and kind."  
  
"Thank you, fairy" Taylor said. The fairy smiled once more as she gave a flap of her wings and flew off into the sky.  
  
"That was very nice of you, Taylor," Prince Charming said. "It seems that the fairies were right when they told me you would be able to save Cinderella with your kind heart."  
  
The two continued walking until they saw the tower. And sitting at the front doors to the tower was the evil ogre Belinda. But how could Prince Charming and Taylor save Cinderella? All they had was Prince Charming's sword... and Taylor's new magic wand!  
  
Taylor and the prince thought and thought until they came up with a good plan to save the princess and imprison the ogre. But we can't tell you just what that plan is yet!  
  
Prince Charming walked towards the evil ogre Belinda. Belinda was angry because Prince Charming wasn't supposed to try and save his wife, she had been hoping he would pay her a large amount of money to have her freed. After all, Belinda was greedy as well as evil.  
  
All Belinda saw was Prince Charming, and while she was distracted, Taylor snuck up behind her. She cast a spell using the magic wand. The magic wand became a cage, and trapped the evil ogre inside it. "You are locked inside this cage until you can be nice and good." Taylor told the evil ogre.  
  
Cinderella left the front doors to the tower and hugged her prince. "Thank you for saving me, Taylor!" The happy princess said as she gave Taylor a hug as well.  
  
"You're welcome, Cinderella," Taylor said, smiling as the Prince and Princess kissed. "But I really am tired, so can I go home now?"  
  
"Of course you can, Taylor. Just use the power of the magic wand to take you home." Cinderella said, smiling.  
  
And that is exactly what Taylor did. With a poof and a small flash of light, Taylor was at home in her bed.  
  
The End. 


End file.
